The beggining
by elementneko
Summary: This is my first story, so plz be nice...Haru/Kyo hints Yuki/Kyo


Elementneko: I hope you like this one…it's a bit different…I hope you like it though….

Yuki: Yes, be kind, will you? This is only her first one.

Haru: Umm, she owns nothing…

Haru P.O.V.

* * *

I caught myself staring again; I wish I could just tell you how I feel. So I just cover it up, with wanting to know where Yuki is. I don't care about him any more. I like you now. I think it's more than like by now, though. 

You scowl when you hear his name come out of my mouth. I want to erase your scowl, and put a smile on your face, but I can't. "Sorry, Haru, but he's not here right now, can I take a message?" you say sarcastically, with a roll of your eyes.

Those eyes. They are crimson, I often find myself staring into them, getting lost within their depths. "Alright," I say to you, "want to spar then?" I ask, really hoping you will. I really wanted to be with you anyway, I just use Yuki as an excuse for coming here. You sigh. Oh, how I love that sigh, it's so breathtaking.

"Fine," you say, I already feel my heart fluttering. I smile and nod, following you to where outside is.

I would probably get lost on the way there! We get outside, and I tackle you to the floor. Your eyes go wide, and a small blush spreads on your face. I think you're so cute when you blush. "W-what are you doing?!" you ask/yells. I look up at you, "we're sparring, remember? Or do your wittle kitty brain aweady forget?" I ask with a smirk as I see you glaring at me. 'So cute' I think to myself, as he knocks me off of him. He punches my arm, but I doge, kicking at his side, but he grabs my foot and twists me around, so I'm on the floor on my belly.

He grins triumphantly. "I'm way smarter than you, so don't forget it." You hold out your hand for me looking away from me. I take your hand, and you pull me so close I can feel your breath. His eyes are half lidded now, and a smile is on his face. "Good luck next time then," you say as you step back and leave.

My eyes are wide, and a blush spreads on my face. I am so confused now! I didn't think he liked me at all! But now I can at least think he does and try to get him to tell me. I chase after his retreating back, hoping to not get lost, and to catch you. I grab your arm, and pull you around to look at me.

Your eyes are round and you lips are parted. Those lips look so kissable right now. Just as I open my mouth to say something, Yuki and Tohru come bursting through the door.

Your eyes dart to them and back, "I was just messin' with you, so don't get any ideas in your head, alright?" you whisper into my ear, then you run up the stairs. Yuki arches his eyebrow, "what's up with him?" he asks, as Tohru starts making dinner for everyone.

I shrug, "I dunno," I say to him.

"Oh! Haru, I didn't know you were here, would you like to stay for dinner?" she asks very sweetly. I nod, "sure," I say to her. Yuki and I sit down while Tohru cooks. "So, what did you and Kyo do today?" he asks, trying to start a conversation. I shrug, (again) "not much, we just sparred a bit," I say, telling him half of the truth. We did spar, along with some flirting.

* * *

Yuki nodded his head and looked at the stairs. I think he wants to go see Kyo. But why? I don't know. "Umm, I'm gunna go see what Kyo's doing," Yuki said going up the stairs. I followed him, seeing what he's doing. We go up the stairs. He knocks on what I presume is Kyo's door.  
The door opens. I was right, it was Koy's door. Koys head pops out of the doorway. "What do you want, damn rat?" he asks with a glare. Yuki rolled his eyes. "Why are you so mean? I just came up here to see how you were," he says with a smile. Kyo blinked. Twice. "Oh, sorry then, but I'm fine, so leave!" he shouts at him. Yuki sighed. "Can I come in?" he asks Kyo. 

I get a little closer. If he goes in, so am I, even if I have to ask myself, or just knock the door down.

He blinked again. "Uh, I guess," he said slowly, as if not sure of what he heard. I walk in right behind Yuki, which startled both of them. "Uh, Haru?," says Kyo. "You followd me?" asked Yuki. "Yes, Kyo?" I answered him, ignoring Yuki's question.  
"What are you doing here?" he asks me. I can tell its just out of curiousity. "Because I wanted to," I answered him, sitting down next to Yuki. "O k," he said slowly, sitting down across from us. Yuki sighed. I can tell he didn't want me here, but I wanted to stay with Kyo, so I didn't move. "Kyo, I have something to tell you, but I kinda wanted us to be alone when I did," he said looking at me.  
I still didn't budge. "Alright then...I guess he'll listen too. Kyo," he stared into Kyo's eyes, which I didn't like too much, "I think I have feelings for you," he said.

Both mine, and Kyos eyes went wide. I can't_ believe_ he just said that. I've wanted to tell Kyo that fro so long though. "W-what?" Kyo said shakily. I don't think believed it either.

"I said, 'I think I've got feelings for you,' Kyo," he said, taking Kyos hand. I just sat there untill it finally clicked in my head. I grabed Kyos hand from Yukis hold and stood up, bringing a suprized Kyo up with me. "But I love you, Kyo," I said looking into his eyes, making sure he knew I was telling the truth. Yuki was just as suprized as Kyo. His eyes went wide, and he stood up to.  
"I love you, Kyo, and I've been wanting to tell you for so long now, I just didn't have the back bone to tell you," I said still starring him in the eye. I'm not gunna lose him just because he can't believe me. He just looked at me, his eyes stil wide, and a red blush on his face. I can feel him searching my face for any lies. He can't find any. I know it.

"H-haru," he stuttered, then he looked at Yuki, "Y-yuki." He looked down. I don't think he knew which one of us he should choose. I looked at Yuki, and he looked back. He nodded to me and closed his eyes. I'm not sure why he did that though.

* * *

"Kyo," Yuki said, looking at him. "I have feelings for you, but Haru _loves_ you. I don't wanna take that from you," he said looking down. "Choose Haru, he'll be good to you, and if he hurts you in anyway, I will hurt him even more, and you can come to me for any support you may need," he said, then he kissed Kyo on the cheek and left the room, he glanced at me just before he left. 

His glance warned me of what would happend in I hurt Kyo, even if I didn't mean to. I looked at Kyo, and he looked back. There we were, just starring at each other. I lost it when he sighed again. I took his face in my hands and kissed him full on the lips. His eyes went wide and he gasped, giving me a little room to slide my tounge in his hot, waiting mouth.  
He shut his eyes when my tounge found his. My hands were rapped tightly around his waist, and his arms found their way around my neck, deepening the kiss. I moaned in his mouth when his hands started playing with my hair, and I could feel him smirking against my lips. And here I tought he was gunna be a nice little uke and do what he was told.

How wrong was I?

We pulled apart of air, panting.

He smirked and kissed me. I kissed back. As my tounge darted out asking entrance, he pulled back and went down stairs. He left me standing there, with my tounge out a bit. I put my tounge back in my mouth and went after him, down stairs. I didn't get lost! I found Kyo talking to Tohru and went over to them, making sure there was space between them.

"Haru, Hatori called and said you can stay for dinner, as long as someone walks you to the main house, ok?" she asked politley. I nodded.

"I'll walk with him to his house," said Kyo, looking away from everyone. I smiled a bit, and Yuki, Kyo, and I went into the front room where Shigure was. It was tense in the room. Yuki stared at Kyo, which I didn't like too much, Kyo looked dazed, and not really there, I just looked at everyone.

I knew I had to talk to Kyo about this, to see if we were a couple, a more then a friend thing, or anything at all. I sighed and dragged Kyo out of the room, Yuki just sat there, blinking as I took what he was looking at away.

"Listen, Kyo," I started, "what are we now? I'm mean, if we _are_ anything even," I asked. He blinked and looked away. "I-i don't know really," he said sadly. I kissed his cheek, and he blushed. I chuckled silently. He really was too cute. "Well, I can wait, but I wont wait for too long, mind you," I tell him.

He sighs and nods. "I love you, Kyo," I say to him.

His eyes go wide and his blush comes back, full force. "W-what?" he asks, a little suprized. I don't really know why though, I told him that I loved him earlier. I just smile, "I love you, Kyo. I will wait for you if you don't feel the same, but I need to know if we are, or going to be, a couple," I say.

He glares at me, it pinches my heart knowing that that mean face, is for me. "I don't know what I feel yet, I'm not even suppoesed to love, remember?!" he asks me harsly. I wince, of course he not supposed to love, Akito would go all crazy, or crazier, in his his case. "I don't care, I **will **protect you from Akito, he will _never_ touch you, I promise," I tell him. His glare is gone, his eyes are wide though. I kiss him to prove my point. He squeazes his eyes shut and kisses me back. I'm a bit shocked, but I'm glad non-the-less. We stood there just making-out for sometime, then Tohru called everyone for dinner.

Kyo jumped away from me, "yeah, well...I'll think about it..." he said, then flung himself of the stairs and raced toward the kitchen to eat. I followed soon afterwards. Yuki took Kyos arm just as he was at the doorway. I stopped. "Don't worry, I just want to talk to him," Yuki said to me.  
I trust him, so I just went in and sat down.

Kyo blinked, "what do you want, damn rat?" Kyo asked. Yuki rolled his eyes and pulled Kyo to the side, away from everyones veiw. "Kyo, even though I like you, we must still do what we'd do, without getting caught, alright?" he asked Kyo, his expression concerned. Kyo nodded, "yeah, yeah...you don't have to worry bout that, it comes naturally," he said with a grin. Yuki could have sworn his heart beat was faster than humanly possible, and all with a grin, just for him. "Alright then, lets go eat, stupid cat," Yuki told Kyo heading to the dinning room gracefully. Kyo glared, "don't call me that, ya damn rat!" he yelled at him, then raced toward dinner.

* * *

Kyo's P.O.V. 

I was trying to talk to Thoru, but I could_ feel_ Haru staring at me, as well as Yuki, too. "U-umm, Kyo? Are you listening?" Thoru asked me kindly. I looked up at her questioning face, and smiled a bit, fineshing the food that was in my mouth. I sighed, "I'm sorry, Thoru...I'm not really myself right now," I say to her looking at my plate.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, then her eyebrows furrowed, "I hope I didn't do anything that might have upsetted you," she said, already apologizing for something she didn't even know about. "No, no. You didn't do anything," I say as kindly as possible. "Yes, it was nothing to trouble yourself with, Honda-san," Yuki said, smiling at her warmly, then glansed at me with worried eyes.

I sighed and got up with my plate. Everyones eyes were on my now.

"I'm gunna go out for a bit, alright? I'll, I'll be back soon," I said, already heading for the door. Haru got up aswell. "I'm going with you," he said already in front of me. I blinked, already feeling a blush on my face, _'why couldn't he just stay? I need time to think about this,'_ I thought to myself.

"I was-" I started, but Haru was already outside, waiting. I sighed rolling my eyes as I to, went outside. "-gunna go alone," I wispered the last part to myslef. When we were outside he looked at me, and kinda just stared. I kept my eyes at my feet trying to figure out what I was going to say.

He beat me to it.

"Kyo," he started, looking down, looking almost embarassed, "I'm sorry if I was a bit foward with you, I don't wanna scare you or anything," he said looking at me sheepishly. I smiled a bit at him, "I'm fine, Haru," I said, I could hear him sigh in releif. "I-I will be your boyfriend," I said, hoping that I wouldn't regret it later. I look at him, he has his moth open slightly and his eyes are wide. I silently chuckle to myself, I think I looked like that earlier. "Yes!" he finally says, he pulls me into a hug, and I can feel myself blush, stupid hormones.

He kisses me...again.

But..

This time, I kiss back, with no hesitation.

* * *

Elementneko: Omg!!It took me forever to finish it!!Sorry about the crappy ending, but I'm making a second one!!

Kyo: I. Am. So. FUCKING EMOTIONAL!!

Yuki: But your cute while being so-smirk-

Haru: Now, even though Yuki is not ever supposed to say that, he is right-nods-

Kyo: -blush-

Elementneko: Okey okey--" would you all shut up!!

Yuki: -sigh-Please review


End file.
